Letting Go
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Chloe lets go of Clark... (Chlark)


__

Inspired by Shar, who mentioned it on a Yahoo list, and FanForum, oh, and Kryptonsite. So, I got the inspiration for it.   
  
"Clark... Clark?" I asked, walking into the loft. I saw him standing at the window, looking at the sunset, or maybe it was Lana's house. I'm not too sure. "Clark, anyone home?"  
  
He turned around and grinned when he saw me. "Hey, Chlo. Sorry, I was just looking at the sunset."   
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Want to go hang out at the Beanery?" I asked, coming up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He broke away, and walked over to the couch. "Clark?"  
  
"Oh, I can't. I have chores."  
  
"Now? It's getting dark!" I said. "What, you tip over cows as a chore?"  
  
"Did I say chores? I meant homework," Clark said, picking up his backpack and pulling out his geometry homework.  
  
"You can do it tomorrow, or even Sunday! Please?" In the past few months, Clark had become a lot more distant. We had been dating for over a year, ever since the spring formal, but... Whatever we used to have wasn't there.  
  
"Chlo..."  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving," I said, walking across the loft to the stairs.  
  
_Are you aware of what you make me feel baby   
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real   
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you   
Why'd you turn away   
Here's what I have to say_  
  
"Chloe... Please don't go!" Clark said, jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Fine, first let me tell you this. It's over. Bye bye," I snapped.  
  
"What? Why?" The look on his face was of pure shock. I could even see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Because, Clark, ever since March or so, I've felt alone. Not to mention that you're still picking Lana over me! And-"  
  
"Chloe, I love you," Clark interrupted.  
  
"Just listen to me! I'm all alone, no matter what you say. You've left me on our dates several times, once leaving me at Lex's, and every freakin' time it was to save Lana! I'm losing my identity," I said sadly.  
  
_Why should I care?   
Cause you weren't there when I was scared   
I was so alone   
You need to listen   
I'm starting to trip; I'm losing my grip   
And I'm in this thing alone_  
  
"Chloe, you're still the same person I met 3 years ago," Clark said, walking down the stairs and taking my hand.   
  
"No, I'm not!" I screamed, pulling my hand back. "I am not just some replacement!"  
  
"I never replaced anyone with you!"  
  
"Yes, you did! Am I just a poor substitute because Lana decided to be faithful to Whitney?"   
  
"Of course not... I do love you," he said, stumbling over the words a bit.  
  
"Oh, sure, you pretended to, but you never did! Go to hell, Kent!" I said, walking away from the barn, my arms wrapped around me.   
  
_Am I just some chick you placed beside you   
To take somebody's place   
When you turn around can you recognize my face   
You used to love me, you used to hug me   
But that wasn't the case   
Everything wasn't okay_  
  
"No, Clark, you never did! You left me at the formal freshman year! Do you remember that?" I screamed. I saw Mrs. Kent come out onto the porch, but by then I didn't care.  
  
"I thought you forgave me for that!" Clark looked hurt, angry, and above all, confused.  
  
"I said I would never forgive you! And I didn't! I was left there, all alone..."  
  
"You said you were okay," he said, taking several steps toward me. I took a few more steps back.  
  
"I said that. Did you ever think that I wasn't capable of lying? I was so scared, Clark! And I was just expected to smile, say something about your disappearance, and never mention it again."  
  
"You lied?"  
  
"No, I just mangled the truth a bit! Yes, I lied!" I screamed. By then, the tears were falling, my face was probably red, and I felt like killing him. "That's when I decided I didn't care about you."  
  
_I was left to cry there   
Waiting outside there   
Grinning with the lost stare   
That's when I decided   
Why should I care?   
Cause you weren't there when I was scared   
I was so alone   
You need to listen   
I'm starting to trip; I'm losing my grip   
And I'm in this thing alone_  
  
"You don't... Care about me?" He stuttered. Instantly, I felt bad, but why not give him a bit of his own medicine?   
  
"No, I don't! Obviously, it's the same for you, right? I mean, sure, you leave the girl you were in love with to rescue, forgetting all about me! To you, I was just Chloe, the reliable best friend. A standby, if you will. I'm in love with you, and you forget about me! It's been like this since we met, and I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Chloe... I thought you didn't care?"  
  
"I don't! Not anymore! I'm going to be alone, at least until I find someone who won't break my heart on a daily basis..." I turned and jogged slowly to my car. It was probably a stupid idea to drive, but I was going to go home and read.  
  
As I pulled out of the Kent's driveway, I saw Clark standing there, just staring. It looked like Lana was coming over to comfort Clark. Let her. As I glanced in my rearview mirror, I whispered "Goodbye, Clark..." 


End file.
